Top Dog
by Irhaboggle
Summary: Fair Warning: No Smut Kara is in Heat. When Lena finds out, she makes it a priority to rush over and help Kara at once. It doesn't matter that it's in the middle of the day, nor does it matter that Kara keeps insisting she's fine. Lena's the one who gets to call the shots on this. She is the top dog here, after all! (Alpha Lena/Omega Kara).


**Fair warning, there is NO smut in this fic. If you're looking for a sexy fic, this is NOT the story for you. It's nothing personal, I just don't feel comfortable writing smut. Sorry to disappoint. **

"Kara? Where are you? Why haven't you come into work today? Is everything alright?" Lena's voice came in loud and clear through the speaker on Kara's phone, and just hearing that heavenly voice calling out her name in concern made Kara's frustration grow 10 times worse.

"Yeah, Lena, I'm fine," Kara replied unhappily, but Lena was nobody's fool and all she needed to hear was that particular tone coming from Kara's mouth to understand exactly what was going on...

"You're in heat, aren't you?" Lena's own voice had gone from concerned and even a little bit protective to low and aroused.

"Oh, come on now! I didn't come in to work today because I _didn't _want you and half the office going into ruts!" Kara whined, but it was too late, Lena had already received direct confirmation that her Omega was starting her heat cycle. The response really was instantaneous.

"I'll be there in five minutes!" Lena promised.

"What? Lena! No! I'm fine!" Kara cried, though the strained note in her voice argued otherwise. Rao, did she hate going into heat! "Besides, what do you mean you'll be back in five minutes? CatCo is at least a good 15 from my apartment!"

"Are you really asking me how I can make it from CatCo to your apartment that quickly?" Lena asked, and Kara could detect the sounds of office life crackling in the background of the call. That, coupled with the distant clacking of heels, gave Kara all the information she needed to know.

"If you break the speed limit even once-" Kara began, but Lena only gave a bark of laughter on the other side of the phone.

"You'll do what, my precious little Omega? Punish me?" and Kara felt herself blush just from hearing Lena say 'punish'. Without even meaning to, Kara began to lick her lips and the haze of heat she was already stuck in got several degrees hotter.

"Do not forget who the top dog is!" Lena continued with a sharp tone that made Kara swoon. "You know I do as I wish, and you follow my lead!"

The sounds of the office life had stopped and, within a few seconds, were replaced by the roar of a car engine. Oh boy. But by now, Kara was too aroused to care what Lena was doing, just so long as she came quickly. Oh Rao, did Kara really just think that?!

"Of course not, my Alpha," Kara managed to force out through the phone, voice just as husky as Lena's was at this point.

"There we go, that's my good little pet," Lena purred. "Now just wait for me, I'll be home soon..." and then Kara heard tires screech as Lena took off, tearing through National City's streets at epic speeds. But even that wasn't fast enough for 'rutted' Lena, who could only urge her car on faster.

Meanwhile, Kara could only whine weakly when Lena called her "my little pet". Lena managed to hear that soft whimper through the phone and the response was, once again, instantaneous. Suddenly, her slacks felt far too tight and restrictive. And Kara thought she had it bad when she went into heat! Lena was more than willing to bet that being in a rut was far worse than being in heat, because although being in heat made one burn up from a lust hotter than the sun, being in a rut made that desire physically visible. Lena's pants were proof. Male or female, Alphas were always the dominant ones in a relationship and their bodies conformed to this idea. It didn't matter what sex or gender you were, if you were an Alpha, you would have something noticeable down there, especially during a rut... And what's more, being in a rut also meant increased aggressiveness and protective possessiveness. Lena's nails were digging into her car's steering wheel now and her teeth were clenched as she felt a hot flash of a desire to touch and a desire to protect surge through her whole body.

In exactly 7 minutes and 28 seconds, Lena had managed to get all the way from CatCo back to Kara's place and she all but slammed her car into the parking complex before sprinting up to Kara's room. The scent washed over her like a tsunami and she had only just opened Kara's door. The smell was a very hot and heavy scent that could only be described as "Kara", and it filled Lena's nostrils at once. Suddenly, Lena's pants were even tighter. Kara hadn't been lying. These hormones were so strong, Lena was surprised she hadn't been able to smell them over the phone!

Just one whiff was enough to nearly drive Lena into a frenzy and she was genuinely glad that Kara had not decided to come into work that day. The mere thought about any other Alpha at CatCo going into a rut for Kara was enough to make Lena want to slaughter all of her employees, just to be safe. But of course, she wouldn't. Though she had gotten into some serious scuffles with other Alphas before who had been standing too close to Kara while she was starting to go in heat. Lena had won every single one of those scuffles.

"Kara?" Lena's voice was hoarse, but still commanding, as she strode boldly through the little apartment.

"Lena!" Kara's relived, albeit slightly annoyed, voice called back. Rounding a corner, Lena caught sight of her precious little Omega, curled up in her favorite nest. It was her couch, but it was layered in various types of Lena's clothes: sweaters, shirts, dresses, pants, skirts... underwear. At the moment, Kara was curled up on two of Lena's hoodies and snuggling a pair of her older trousers. When Lena looked into her eyes, she almost couldn't even see those beautiful blue irises because of how big and dark Kara's pupils were. Lena licked her lips and Kara visibly twitched.

"I told you I was fine," Kara insisted, but there was no strength in her voice now, all of that seemingly having gone right out of her body and into Lena's. Lena licked her lips again and stood up taller. As Lena shifted her weight to stand taller, Kara's eyes dropped to Lena's pants...

"I told you I would be here in five minutes," Lena answered with a clenched smile, and it was then that Kara remembered. Lena hadn't only come home to keep Kara company while she was in heat, she had come to slake her own unquenchable desire that had come from realizing that Kara was in heat. Now, Lena wouldn't leave her side. For the next however-long-it-took, the two were going to be very, very, very close. CatCo and L-Corp could both rot for all Lena cared. All that mattered to the fierce, fearsome Alpha was Kara, and Kara knew it all too well.

"Well then come here," Kara insisted. "Please?" and Lena was more than happy to comply, practically teleporting to Kara's side, the scent of her arousal even stronger now that they were mere inches apart.

"You naughty girl," Lena tilted her head, her own eyes practically pitch black from being in her rut. She could smell a certain sticky and sweet scent on Kara that mixed with the natural scent she got whenever she was in heat. It didn't take a genius to understand what Kara had been doing in order to stay calm. Although Lena adored the smell, it made her insanely jealous to think she hadn't been there when it had happened.

"Yeah, well, it hasn't exactly been fun, trying to control myself," Kara pouted. "I got lonely without you!"

"But don't you remember, my pet?" Lena demanded as she slowly sat down on top of Kara, straddling her. "I am the top dog, and you will always answer to me, and nothing else. You got it?" their noses were nearly touching and, without even meaning to, a soft growl of pleasure escaped Kara's lips as she felt Lena's weight shift fully onto her. Kara hissed when Lena placed her hands on Kara's chest to steady herself.

"I got it," the Omega managed to murmur out to her Alpha.

"Good," the Alpha answered, a sultry smile stretching across her face as she stared down hungrily at the Omega she had pinned on her back, belly up and legs slowly spreading. Then no more words were spoken, but there were certainly plenty of noises to be heard emitting from that little apartment room, and it carried on for a good while longer...

**AN: So here's the Alpha Lena and Omega Kara fic. In essence, Lena is at work when she realizes Kara is absent. She soon figures out why and goes to fix the problem. Because I don't write smut, however, I'll leave you all to figure out what that means. (Sorry to disappoint anyone who had been hoping for a sex scene). **

**And for this particular fic, although Lena and Kara are pretty much mates, I have it in mind that they aren't official yet, and thusly don't live together, hence why Lena is surprised to hear that Kara is in heat. She didn't know until Kara told her. **

**(Also, this is my first A/O style fic, so I do apologize if anything is inaccurate with it, I've never read such a genre before, but it looks interesting enough. I hope this SuperCorp edition fits in well enough with all the other A/O fics out there. Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
